<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal My Blood and Steal My Heart by JustGotThemSharpened</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896816">Steal My Blood and Steal My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened'>JustGotThemSharpened</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Be warned that I will update tags as the fic goes on!, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dom/sub, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is a Little Shit, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius, Minor Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Sub Sylvain Jose Gautier, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, back at it again with yet another AU, bdsm club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While turned to nurse his glass, he felt a prickle on the back of his neck, feeling watched. He raised his eyes, catching the gaze of a young man on the VIP floor, golden eyes set in a calculating frown as the blonde woman next to him talked his ears off. His midnight blue hair was gathered up in a bun, the lower half was shaved close to his skull.</p><p>He looked at Sylvain as if he was a piece of gum on the sole of his expensive leather boots and he couldn’t deny the shiver that ran from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Midnight hair dismissed the woman with a flick of his wrist, sending her off with a bored look. Sylvain took the chance of having the man’s eyes off of him to study his figure, not missing the way his black and blue suit hugged his body in a sinful way, tight enough on the shoulders that you could see the muscles rippling under it and Sylvain felt his mouth dry and water at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain stared at the piece of paper in his hand. Nothing bigger than a business card, navy blue and with a mysterious gold symbol that shone under the street lights resembling a stylized shield.</p><p>He twisted it around his fingers with a flourish, nervously looking at the building in front of him. It was nondescript, and he would have almost questioned if it was the right place if not for the blue neon sign with the same symbol printed on the card.</p><p>Dorothea had only relented on giving him the invite because she owed him a favor and Sylvain was starting to regret his decision before even going in. </p><p>He considered himself pretty kinky, if he did say so himself but...a BDSM club? It would be trouble if the press got wind of him frequenting such a place.</p><p>He sighed, pocketing the card and making his way towards the door where muffled music could be heard probably to cover the noises of…. whatever was happening inside.</p><p>The interior was really nice, resembling more one of those high end clubs where Sylvain had spent most of his time rubbing elbows with rich and famous people, slapping on his charming persona that stuck to him like a second skin now.</p><p>No one recognized him, and if they did, they didn't spare him a second glance, too wrapped up in their partners.</p><p>His hands kept getting clammy no matter how many times he wiped them against his pant legs, trying to dry them.</p><p>He slipped on a wavering, cocky smirk and made his way to the bar. A drink. That's what he needed.</p><p>As he took his place, the bartender appeared, a dark skinned man with a labret piercing and plenty more on his ears, dark emerald eyes locking onto Sylvain’s with a smirk. Sylvain immediately felt as if all his secrets were laid bare in front of this man.</p><p>“You’re new, aren’t you? Name’s Claude. Welcome, Sylvain.” Claude said, sliding a drink he hadn’t ordered yet in front of Sylvain.</p><p>Alarm bells were going off in his head, and for once, Sylvain was left speechless as he reached for his drink and took a long sip for an excuse to think of something to say, charming words for once failing him.</p><p>“If you’re wondering, I only know your name because <em>everyone</em> does, mr singer. No worries, everyone is under NDAs, here. We get quite the number of known faces.” Claude smiled reassuringly, and Sylvain’s shoulders drooped only a bit.</p><p>Unable to come up with something suave to say, Sylvain only chuckled, “I can’t say I am not reassured by that.”</p><p>Claude chuckled as well, “Wave me over if you need a refill.” He said, and then he was gone.</p><p>Sylvain nodded, taking another drink from the glass, it tasted spicy and woody, not his usual choice of alcohol but he found he didn’t mind it. He let his eyes wander about the club, now noticing there was a set of marble stairs covered by a thick red carpet that led to a raised floor, with less customers on it. VIP area of some sort, the red head concluded.</p><p>While turned to nurse his glass, he felt a prickle on the back of his neck, feeling watched. He raised his eyes, catching the gaze of a young man on the VIP floor, golden eyes set in a calculating frown as the blonde woman next to him talked his ears off. His midnight blue hair was gathered up in a bun, the lower half was shaved close to his skull.</p><p>He looked at Sylvain as if he was a piece of gum on the sole of his expensive leather boots and he couldn’t deny the shiver that ran from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Midnight hair dismissed the woman with a flick of his wrist, sending her off with a bored look. Sylvain took the chance of having the man’s eyes off of him to study his figure, not missing the way his black and blue suit hugged his body in a sinful way, tight enough on the shoulders that you could see the muscles rippling under it and Sylvain felt his mouth dry and water at the same time.</p><p>Sylvain had to tear his gaze away before he was noticed checking him out, knocking back his drink in one go to hide the stricken expression he was sure he was wearing. He fancied a man or two some times, it was in his nature but…no one had ever caught his eyes and gripped him by the dick like that.</p><p>Frankly, it was a little embarrassing. He was a grown man, not a teenager palming his cock through his jeans.</p><p>Sylvain had always liked pretty things, however, he was smart enough to know when a pretty thing would end up being more trouble than it was worth, and that man? Definitely more trouble than he was probably worth. </p><p>He relaxed the white knuckled grip he had on the glass, forcing himself to take a deep breath to calm himself.</p><p>Sylvain considered flagging down Claude for a refill while he waited for Dorothea to show up, hoping she would make her appearance sooner rather than later since he was starting to feel out of his depth. Everyone was either paired up or talking with someone else, making Sylvain feel as if he was an outsider.</p><p>He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to look at a pretty woman with pink pigtails looking at him with a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised, she had a tray resting against her side.</p><p>“Boss man wants to see you.” She said, gesturing a very confused Sylvain to follow her.</p><p>“Do I...know him?” Sylvain wondered aloud to her as they ascended the stairs to the VIP area. There was no answer from the pink haired waitress.</p><p> Suddenly, Sylvain felt a cold shiver running down his spine, a prey sensing a predator and...there he was, the man that had been looking at him earlier, even more handsome up close.</p><p>“Thank you, Hilda. You can go now.” Midnight hair dismissed the waitress once Sylvain was in front of him and the woman was gone with a pop of her gum.</p><p>The tone the man used  was authoritative, with a cold edge that left no space for disobedience and Sylvain, once again, <em>wanted</em>. And, once again, felt surprised by this discovery. He always thought himself pretty dominant, especially in matters of sex, but for some reason he wanted this stranger’s approval, wanted him to tell him he was <em>good, </em>wanted to be good for <em>him</em>.</p><p>“Sylvain Gautier, in the flesh. In my club, too.” One of Midnight hair’s hands reached down and only then Sylvain noticed the black gloves he was wearing. He tugged one off, uncovering scarred fingers and extending them for a hand shake.</p><p>The redhead had to restrain the urge to reach for it and bring it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles and send him a flirty wink, a sensation telling him it wouldn’t be appreciated by the other.</p><p>“I’m Felix. Felix Fraldarius. I own this club with my older brother, Glenn.” Midnight hair - <em>Felix </em>- explained as their hands met and shook, once, firmly. His hands were calloused and for one hysterical moment Sylvain wondered what they’d feel around his neck as they squeezed around it<em>.</em></p><p>However, at the same time, he couldn’t deny the name was familiar. Did he know a Fraldarius? Did <em>his family </em>know a Fraldarius? He decided to shove it to the back of his mind for now, way too interested in the man in front of him.</p><p>“We get known faces from time to time, but you...you’re a surprising one.” Felix thoughtfully steepled his fingers over his chin, arms crossed over that beautiful chest Sylvain would like to see more of.</p><p>“Because I’m not old, wrinkly and a pervert?” Sylvain tried for humor, feeling a tentative smile finally making his way to his face while he thought, <em>I’m just as surprised as you are, bud.</em></p><p>Felix laughed, short and deep and Sylvain’s eyes widened, could this man get hotter? The answer was, obviously yes, because next thing he knew the other nodded his head towards the unexplored parts of the VIP area.</p><p>“Follow me. I wish to speak with you.” He ordered and Sylvain realized that he could lead him to jump and take a swim into an active volcano and he <em>would</em>.</p><p>Trailing behind Felix, he cast a glance over the railing, noticing it faced various rooms where people were busy doing acts Sylvain didn’t even know the names for, all of them performing for an audience with their partner.</p><p>Quite a few people were leaning over it, enjoying the show with bubbly glasses and drinks, all in different versions of enraptured. Some faces Sylvain knew, people from his industry and a few others by fame alone. It was astounding the clientele Felix had in his little, secret club.</p><p>Felix must have noticed he was lagging behind and half turned to check on him. “Ah. Our public rooms. They’re reserved for who likes to watch and for who likes to be seen.”</p><p>The man faced him fully, sending him a curious look, “I wonder, would you perform on this kind of stage, too, Sylvain?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know.” Sylvain admitted with a chuckle, while his brain shortcuited with <em>I’d do anything you asked me to.</em></p><p>“I would like to discover.” Felix answered cryptically, leaving him in his dust as he resumed walking.</p><p>Sylvain gulped and followed him just a few steps behind. Felix had the habit of saying the most lewd things with an aura of almost boredom, as if he was desensitized by it all. Sylvain reasoned he probably had seen it all by now and found a spark of curiosity lighting up at the thought of how much Felix could <em>show </em>him.</p><p>Felix led them to a door that opened on a small, tidy study. It didn't look lived in, not that Sylvain thought the man would spend his time there, knowing what was just outside the door.</p><p>“Close the door.” Felix instructed as he took a seat behind the desk, opening a drawer and rummaging through it before extracting a neat stack of papers and dropping them on the wooden surface.</p><p>Sylvain sat on the chair opposite of the desk, eyeing the papers with slight trepidation, trying to peek to see what they were about. Felix, as if scorned by Sylvain’s impatient gesture, pushed them in his direction.</p><p>It was a Non Disclosure Agreement.</p><p>Finally, it clicked. Fraldarius. The law firm. Sure enough, the contract was issued by them. Not only that, but it was the same firm his family’s discographic company relied on to claim performers like Sylvain himself. Still, he shot Felix a confused look, thumbing the paper.</p><p>“It's as much for your safety as for ours. If you wish to frequent my club and partake in the services it offers, you will have to sign it.” Felix leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>Sylvain gathered the contract in his hands, looking through it but, really, using the excuse to wrangle his thoughts in some sort of order. This was a commitment he wasn’t expecting to take on, honestly. Sex for him wasn’t a chore, of course, but he had never found himself short of candidates.</p><p>It wasn’t what he expected to happen when he walked in. He thought it was going to be like one of his hookups: walk in, pleasure his partner, get to his own completion and leave before the sun had risen up.</p><p>“So you are a coward, after all.” Felix smirked as he said it, as if he had already predicted this outcome, “Too scared you will like it?”</p><p>“That’s not it.” He knew what he wanted when he talked to Dorothea, she had dismissed it as one of his many attempts of seeking sexual thrill and maybe it was but-</p><p>For once, he had wondered what it would feel like to give up control, to let someone else take care of <em>him</em>. He let his partners use him plenty, however never he allowed them to direct how it would actually <em>go.</em> They always put themselves in his hands.</p><p>“I want this. More than you know. More than I’m willing to admit.” Sylvain confessed, his fingers tightening the grip on the contract almost imperceptibly while he gazed down at it.  </p><p>Movement caught his eyes, Felix had gotten up and circled the desk, coming to lean on it right in front of Sylvain. The sigh he heaved made Sylvain think he had almost done something wrong, like he had <em>disappointed </em>him.</p><p>He lowered his eyes again, trying to drown the feeling in words he was neither seeing or reading, the sigh reminding him of all the times his parents had sat him down to lecture him on one thing or the other.</p><p>“Eyes on me.” Felix’s tone was almost soft, the bite in it somehow mellowed out, Sylvain could do nothing but listen to him, meeting his sharp, golden gaze.</p><p>“Very good, Sylvain. You’re a fast learner.” To say the praise went straight to his dick and spread a different, warm sensation in his chest was an understatement. It was nothing he had ever felt before, the words washing over him like a healing balm, craving to hear Felix say them over and over again.</p><p>“Take the contract home. Read it. Think about it.” He slipped the invite from the front pocket of Sylvain’s dress shirt, grabbing a pen to scribble on it.</p><p>“My personal number. Write to me if you change your mind. Now, get out.”</p><p> ～</p><p>Felix had told him to think about it and Sylvain couldn’t deny he did anything but. He had saved Felix’s number as soon as he had gotten back into his apartment, staring at the contact on his phone screen as if it could tell him what to do.</p><p>He hesitated for a split second and before he knew it he was already typing out a message, nothing fancy, just letting Felix know this was his phone.</p><p>The man didn’t reply, probably too busy running a club.</p><p>At some point he had met Dorothea, between his fourth and fifth drink after being basically kicked out from Felix’s office like a dog with its tail between its hind legs. Pathetic.</p><p>Dorothea had cackled, patted his back and bought him another drink. Ever the supportive friend sympathetic to his plight. She had expressed her surprise on Felix immediately rounding up on him, leaning in close conspiratorially to confess Felix hadn’t taken on a submissive or partner in a long while.</p><p>Something about him getting bored really easily, those were the voices circulating in the club.</p><p>Sylvain would have loved for Felix to give him just one chance, he had been drawn immediately to the other man and for just a second, he caught a glimpse of interest in Felix’s golden eyes.</p><p>Possibly wishful thinking on Sylvain’s part.</p><p>Laying on his bed, clutching his phone to his chest, Sylvain waited for an answer almost all night, feeling like a lovesick school girl waiting for her unrequited crush to text her back.</p><p>His phone vibrated at 3 am, waking him up from the small dazed state he had let fall over his body when it was clear Felix wouldn’t answer any time soon.</p><p>
  <strong>Felix F.</strong>
</p><p>Hello, Sylvain.</p><p>Sylvain suddenly felt giddiness well up in his chest at those two words, imagining Felix typing them out, the way his voice sounded when he spoke his name, a purr that sent shivers down his back.</p><p> He felt a familiar stirring in his lower stomach, thinking of the other man. Picturing him in that suit, so tight over his chest and back, knowing that anyone who would have seen him would have desired him immediately.</p><p>He would want nothing more than to get on his knees and peel those slacks from Felix’s legs, kissing the skin hiding beneath and paying attention to it until it was marked with bites and sucks.</p><p>Sylvain let out a sigh as soon as his fingers wrapped around his cock, spreading the already present pre-come down the length, wishing it were Felix’s hand instead, maybe in those gloves-</p><p>Oh, <em>fuck-</em></p><p>From then, his mind was gone: Felix taking full control of his fantasy, touching his body, teasing him until he was begging for more, kissing him to shut him up, long midnight hair spilling over Sylvain’s skin.</p><p>The redhead tightened his hold on his cock, fucking into his fist as cries of Felix’s name spilled from his lips mixed with incoherent babbling, pleas that barely made it out of his mouth.</p><p>Sylvain wondered if Felix would praise him like he had done back at the club, leaning close to his ear and whispering encouragements, spurring him on with a deep, lust filled voice while he watched him come apart slowly by his hand, twisting his wrist just in the right way, teasing his foreskin.</p><p>It was too much, the desire to see the other man above him, telling him what to do and how to do it. Felix would know how to play him just right, guiding him through the song and dance Sylvain’s been through so many times, so many times that the prospect of once more shouldn’t make his knees weak.</p><p>His free hand wandered to his mouth, sucking on his fingers and twirling them with his tongue, hastily making them as wet as he could. He was in a frenzied state, surprising even himself with how <em>needy</em> he was. There was a bottle of lube just a few inches to his right, in the drawer of his bedside table, but he thought of Felix’s leather gloves, imagining them sliding inside his mouth, the unique, velvety feel of them pressing on his tongue.</p><p>He arched his back, running the tip of his finger around his rim, pushing inside almost immediately. He let out a gasp at the painful stretch, but right now he felt a need for the pain as he moved it inside to the second knuckle, adding a second one too soon and scissoring them.</p><p>He came like that: two fingers deep in his ass, drool running freely at the side of his mouth and a call of Felix’s name.</p><p>Sylvain wiped halfheartedly at the come on his chest with a corner of the sheets, mind made up on the NDA. He was going to sign it and ask for Felix to work with him and convince him if he refused.</p><p>He was used to lying and wearing masks to show other people what they wanted to see, in real life as he did on the stage, but he hadn’t lied to Felix: he knew what he wanted and he wanted this more than anything.</p><p> ～</p><p>Sylvain requested to see him a few days later, as soon as his schedule was clear from practice, dance lessons, recording sessions - his family kept him busy, he was their golden goose, after all. His natural beauty just adding to his talent and, what he was missing, could be added with a carefully crafted public persona.</p><p>He entered the quiet, almost practically empty, cafe with Leonie hot on his heels. She was a good bodyguard, knew not to ask questions and discreetly disappeared as soon as Sylvain spotted Felix, finding a corner where she could look at them and at the whole locale at the same time.</p><p>“I hope you have a good reason to call me here, Mister Gautier.” Felix grouched when Sylvain approached, distaste written all over his face.</p><p>Sylvain chuckled, a little breathlessly. He had completely forgotten how handsome Felix looked, even if he had thought about no one but him in the past few days. It had pissed off his dance director.</p><p>“Relax. We have the perfect cover. You work for my family and I have a contract with your law firm. For all that anyone knows, we’re talking about business.” Sylvain kindly didn’t mention the paparazzi that had been hounding him the past couple of days.</p><p>"So, let's talk about business, Mister Fraldarius." After sitting right in front of Felix, he procured the NDA from a tote bag -yeah, it was a gift from Annette, he brought it everywhere- and slid it towards the other man. Read and signed with Sylvain’s loopy and flashy signature.</p><p>“You’re awfully cocky now that we’re in public.” Felix commented casually, flipping through the contract and checking Sylvain’s signature with an arched eyebrow in the redhead’s direction. “I almost miss the scaredy cat who walked into my club, hanging onto my every word.”</p><p>“What can I say? Something about public places just gets me going.” Sylvain shrugged one shoulder, smirking and full of fake self confidence.The truth was, he had felt out of place at the club, almost scared someone would <em>catch </em>him and run the news at the nearest press. It had made him sweat like a sinner in a church.</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes at him, the joke clearly not landing. They were both public figures, it would be on their heads if Sylvain got caught having sex in a public space of all places.</p><p>“Now that this is settled, I am guessing you will be needing a partner. You seem close with Miss Arnault. Should I make arrangements?” Felix slipped the contract in his briefcase, now that he was sure Sylvain had made up his mind.</p><p>“About that….no. I already have someone in mind. Someone else.” This was it. Sylvain’s chance to convince Felix. He wasn’t sure he’d get another one if he fucked this up. The redhead subtly wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs, hoping Felix wouldn’t notice.</p><p>“Oh?” Felix’s golden gaze turned calculating and Sylvain could read a sliver of interest in it. Perfect.</p><p>“You.” <em>Please.</em> His mind supplied, even though his mouth didn’t follow. Felix might have appreciated the begging, however.</p><p>“No.” Immediate and with no room with arguments, the rejection stung. Felix’s expression had completely shut off, leaving only a dark scowl. If he had seemed surprised at the proposition, he was quick to mask it.</p><p>Dorothea had warned him about this fruitless endeavor, but Sylvain was every bit as stubborn as someone who always got his way was. Which meant, very much.</p><p>“One session is all I ask. You can decide for yourself then. If it doesn’t work out, I’ll be on my way onto someone else’s bed and you won’t have lost anything.” Sylvain leaned back on the plush chair, feigning nonchalance while his heart tried to beat out of his chest, bated breath as he watched Felix’s reaction.</p><p>“This kind of relationship requires mutual trust, Mr Gautier. You do not know me, I do not know you. It doesn’t work like that. I will not take responsibility for you asking for something you can’t take.” Felix’s steely gaze bore down on him and then narrowed when Sylvain beamed at him.</p><p>“That’s exactly my point. I don’t know <em>what</em> I can take. I would like to discover and, I know for a fact Dorothea would go easy on me, no matter what.” Sylvain felt jittery, the quick back and forth between them was invigorating and exhilarating, Felix being the only person who had denied him something in a long time.</p><p>“No. It’s not something up for debate.” Felix was quick to gather his stuff, bidding him goodbye and before Sylvain knew, he was gone.</p><p>Sylvain sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands when a hand suddenly patted his shoulder.</p><p>“You’ll find someone else.” Leonie teased, startling a small chuckle out of the man.</p><p> ～</p><p>Sylvain didn’t hear from Felix for a long time after his refusal, not even by text. He still went to the club some time, mostly to hang out with Dorothea who was more than delighted to explain  to him everything he didn’t know. She hadn’t been surprised by Felix’s rejection, even siding with him which...well, it hadn’t made Sylvain feel better but he’d live with it.</p><p>He caught glimpses of the other man at the club, offering tentative smiles and waves that were almost always returned by polite but short nods.</p><p>So, clearly, he had fucked up big time. No surprises there, at least failure to meet expectations was something Sylvain was used to. Maybe too much.</p><p>Work was a welcome distraction, keeping him busy with all kinds of activities that made sure he got home exhausted enough to just fall into bed and sleep, no wandering thoughts of midnight blue hair stark against his skin or scarred hands gently prying his mouth open and prompting him to suck on them.</p><p>Alright, maybe just a little bit. Some times, not every night. Every other night.</p><p>He probably needed to get laid, but somehow the thought of having sex with a stranger didn’t seem that appealing anymore, causing worry in on itself. Goddess knew how many of his sexscapades his family had to cover up, considering how well known he was.</p><p>Sylvain closed his eyes, blowing out a heavy breath from his nose, only his empty bedroom to judge him as he wondered if he should text Felix, but he wasn’t that kind of pushover, he wouldn’t bother Felix just because he had rejected him.</p><p>Well, he didn’t say he couldn’t text him anymore- no. Bad idea.</p><p> ～</p><p>Sylvain nursed his drink, looking deep into the amber liquid, waiting for it to offer answers for Felix’s behavior while Claude shot him increasingly worried looks. Dorothea wasn’t there from stopping him from ordering whatever he wanted. He could make a wonderful joke on how she was his impulse control but he wasn’t feeling particularly humorous.</p><p>The seat next to him got taken and Sylvain raised his head to see who wanted to sit next to his sorry ass and for a second, he thought <em>Felix</em>.</p><p>It wasn’t Felix. The resemblance was striking though, even if the stranger was shorter than him and had aquamarine eyes, achingly different from the golden gaze he was accustomed to, his hair was long, just as Felix’s, but not shaved and kept in a ponytail.</p><p>“Good evening. I’m Glenn Fraldarius, Felix’s older brother.” The stranger said, extending a hand for Sylvain to shake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I wonder what you’ll do with this one,” Dorothea continued, just shy of patting Sylvain’s shoulder, catching herself at the last moment once she caught Felix’s possessive look, “But, knowing you, it will be a masterpiece.”</p><p>Felix tilted his head, trying to not show how much he was preening at the compliment, even if it was a wasted effort.</p><p>“Guys?” Sylvain asked, looking between them with the expression of a lost puppy looking for its owner, “I’m right here, you know.”</p><p>“Darling, the Doms are talking. Don’t concern yourself.” Dorothea shushed him gently, rolling her eyes and sending Felix a complicit look, ‘newbies, am I right?’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm...late and I am so sorry, just hit a little slump with this chapter :/ Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Terms used for Felix's genitalia: clit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t get it,” Glenn complained, shifting on the loveseat of the club's many VIP area private hubs.</p><p>“What’s there <em>not</em> to get?” Felix murmured back irritated, stirring the straw in his drink and avoiding looking at his brother. Logically, he knew Glenn would eventually catch wind of the latest Felix Hugo Fraldarius drama circulating in the club.</p><p>“He’s hot. He’s your type.” There was a question in there, somewhere; one Felix immediately picked up on after years of nonverbal sibling conversations.</p><p>“He’s a stranger.” He sipped his drink, hoping it would get to his head fast enough that he wouldn’t have to have this argument sober. It was a flimsy hope.</p><p>“So what? He’s <em>consenting</em>. You clearly like him or you wouldn’t even have looked at him. Much less lead him to your study to….what, flirt with him? Because you could have delegated Ingrid to give him the NDA.” Glenn knew him, down to a tee, so deeply that it sometimes made him uncomfortable.</p><p>“Glenn,” Felix warned, making a face. His brother was just at the edge of a revelation Felix didn’t want him to tap into.</p><p>The distaste and hesitation plain on his face was enough to give him pause, but not enough to stop the powerhouse that Glenn Deimos Fraldarius was. <em>Bastard.</em></p><p>“Alright, listen. I know Dimitri wasn’t...the right fit, or whatever. Sylvain could be good for you, you <em>don’t </em>usually flirt and yet.” Glenn scooted on the seat to get closer to him, the leather squeaking in an unpleasant sound that made them both cringe until a heavy hand enclosed his shoulder and squeezed.</p><p>Felix sighed; the midori wasn’t enough to get him drunk so he knocked it back without a word, which was enough of an assent for his older brother.</p><p>“After you refused him a month ago, I buttered him up, told him you’re a good rigger and all that.” Before Felix could snap at him he raised his hands in surrender, “I was<em> propositioning</em> him. I wanted to know if he was serious.”</p><p>“You <em>what.</em>” Felix’s eyes were wide, before narrowing into slits as his expression hardened.</p><p>“<em>Listen. </em>For fuck’s sake, Fe.” Glenn snapped, giving the best impression of the <em>Fraldarius Scowl</em> they had both perfected at a young age.</p><p>“He wasn’t interested. He wants you to be his dom. Goddess knows what he sees in my shithead younger brother, but there you have it.” Glenn threw his hands in the air, leaning back into the seat and pushing back locks of midnight hair that had fallen on his face.</p><p>The perk of being close to your older brother was that you could always tell when he was bullshitting you. Glenn wasn’t. Felix parted his lips to argue his point, but nothing came, leaving him to look like an idiot as his mind raced with thoughts. Felix couldn’t deny the feeling was mutual; he wanted Sylvain, the fear holding him back, though, roared its ugly head again.</p><p>“Hey.” Hand on his knee, Glenn bringing him back to the present. “It’ll be fine. That’s why we have safewords and signals, right?” Glenn patted his knee a few times before retracting his hand.</p><p>Felix felt dumb, somehow despite years of experience he’d forgotten that. Safewords. Signals. It had been two years since the last time he had taken a Submissive.</p><p>Glenn chuckled at him, clearly realizing that his little brother had been overthinking this so much he had dug himself into a hole.</p><p>“I have to go, Holst’s waiting for me.” Glenn got up, opening the door to the room and closing it just enough that only his head fit in, looking at his sibling.</p><p>“And, Felix, would you like some clown shoes to go with your clown wig?” He closed the door before the ball of wet napkins Felix had made could connect with his nose, laughter bubbling and echoing in the corridor.</p><p>∼</p><p>Felix still hesitated, waiting a few days before reaching out to Sylvain and receiving knowing glances from Glenn.</p><p>He raised his eyes from the contract he was working on, tapping his pen against the wooden surface of the desk and twirling it between his fingers in a nervous habit.</p><p>Glenn had been right. He’d been hesitating, knowing fully well how picky he was with Subs that only ended up either boring him or not pleasing him. He knew he was a demanding Dominant, but he was also an experienced one, even more so than Glenn who had started a couple of years later than him.</p><p>Before leaving for their own apartments the previous night, Glenn had gripped his shoulder, murmuring: “What’s the harm? Just one more try in vain won’t hurt you. I’ve seen you come back from worse.”</p><p>Felix heaved a sigh, reaching to grab his phone that was resting close to his computer. He still had Sylvain’s number saved, even though they hadn’t texted after their meeting at the cafe. Felix had to postpone a meeting with a client for him, not regretting it in the slightest, especially knowing how fussy that specific client was.</p><p>
  <strong>From: Me</strong>
</p><p>If you are still interested, have Hilda let you up to the VIP lounge.</p><p>The reply was almost instant, making Felix click his tongue in distaste. Wasn’t the man <em>busy</em>?</p><p>Still, he appreciated not being left waiting and Sylvain must have had an inkling, too.</p><p>He felt a purr of pleasure build up in his chest; the thought of breaking Sylvain José Gautier was an appealing one. He’d be utterly ruined by the time Felix was done with him. Felix could almost picture it: Auburn hair mussed up and brown eyes burning with desire, thighs quivering and lips asking for more.</p><p>Felix crossed his legs, feeling a familiar warmth spreading between them and immediately flicking his gaze back to the contract he was working on, willing his thoughts to stop racing.</p><p>Maybe Glenn was right, it would be different this time. Unfortunately for Felix, Glenn was right an infuriating amount of times.</p><p>∼</p><p>Felix tapped his foot on the ground, scowling when he noticed and willing his nerves to calm down.</p><p>Felix Hugo Fraldarius did <em>not</em> get nervous, even though, admittedly, it had been a long time since he’d negotiated with a sub. The last time had been Dimitri and the relationship had gone up in flames, both of them deciding to end it because they clearly weren’t the right match. Now the other man was feeding his brother appetizers from his hand just behind the door as they watched a session in one of the dungeon rooms. Gross.</p><p>There was a knock and a familiar, pink haired head appeared, popping her gum.</p><p>“Sylvain and Dorothea are here.” Hilda announced, pushing the door open all the way so the two could enter.</p><p>Felix knew Dorothea. The famous opera singer had been one of the first people he had invited to the VIP lounge, but she had politely declined, preferring her seat in the lower floor where she was an acclaimed Mistress.</p><p>Sylvain had been offered a seat, too, from none other than Felix’s older brother, who Felix hoped was currently choking on the appetizers Dimitri was feeding him for being a nosy asshole.</p><p>Dorothea was first through the door, enveloping him in a quick hug. They had known each other even before the club, but they had lost contact between their busy daily lives and their different group of friends in the club.</p><p>Sylvain looked at them with a mix of confusion and amusement, clearly not privy to their previous acquaintance. They nodded at each other, Felix felt a small smile quirk his lips as they shook hands, both unwilling to let go for more than a few awkward moments.</p><p>Sylvain’s eyes seemed to communicate a myriad of different emotions that Felix couldn’t discern, locking him in a hold he found difficult to shake off.</p><p>“Well, the chemistry is there. Alright, boys.” Dorothea giggled, forcing them out of the weird limbo they had entered.</p><p>Sylvain chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he gestured for Dorothea to sit at one of the two chairs conveniently placed in front of Felix’s desk.</p><p>“So, Sylvain told me you guys were going to negotiate.” the woman started, dispelling the tense atmosphere once again, “I’m here as a third party.”</p><p>“Of course.” Felix nodded, he had spent most of the evening in his office drafting his negotiation form, excitement and anticipation coursing through his body. To say he already had some ideas of what he planned to do to the other man was an understatement.</p><p>Felix passed the contract over on the desk, waiting for Sylvain to pick it up as he leaned back on his chair. His attention was on Dorothea, though, knowing she had been the one to introduce Sylvain to the scene.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just brought a newbie here. They want to eat him alive.” He smirked mischievously, seeing the expression mirrored on the opera singer’s face.</p><p>“Oh, he knows what he’s about. Don’t you, Sylvie?” She purred, but she wasn’t expecting an answer from him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “He’s in good hands with you, though.”</p><p>“He is. I’ll take good care of him.” Felix’s eyes wandered over Sylvain’s body, indulging himself with a look at the man of the hour, his eyebrows scrunched up attractively in concentration as he looked over the contract Felix had drafted just a moment ago.</p><p>There was a primal part of Felix that wanted to take Sylvain apart and put him back together, coax the sweetest sounds out of his lips and leave him breathlessly ruined for anyone else that wasn’t Felix. So that he’d be the only one the man would come back to.</p><p>“I know, I saw what you did with Dimitri. Beautiful work, really.” Dimitri had come up in conversations a lot, lately. Bloomed wonderfully under Felix’s hands and crafted into the perfect sub, Felix still felt a swell of pride when he saw him under his brother’s thumb despite their fallout.</p><p>“I wonder what you’ll do with this one,” Dorothea continued, just shy of patting Sylvain’s shoulder, catching herself at the last moment once she caught Felix’s possessive look, “But, knowing you, it will be a masterpiece.”</p><p>Felix tilted his head, trying to not show how much he was preening at the compliment, even if it was a wasted effort.</p><p>“Guys?” Sylvain asked, looking between them with the expression of a lost puppy looking for its owner, “I’m right here, you know.”</p><p>“Darling, the Doms are talking. Don’t concern yourself.” Dorothea shushed him gently, rolling her eyes and sending Felix a complicit look, ‘<em>newbies, am I right?’</em></p><p>Felix turned his attention back to Sylvain, if the puppy wanted attention, he’d indulge him. This once. He was still learning his place, after all.</p><p>“The contract states everything, you may ask me any questions regarding it. It has, of course, an expiration date after which you can decide whether you wish to continue with me, or move onto another Dom.” Felix explained, catching Sylvain’s umber eyes, trying to understand the expression he saw in them.</p><p>“What if I have tours? Or, you know, need to press pause for whatever reason?” Sylvain questioned, his thumb worrying the edge of the paper subtly.</p><p>“What, you think I wouldn’t allow you to have a life?” Felix’s following laugh was low and rough, “You just have to warn me in advance, Sylvain.”</p><p>“Alright,” Sylvain nodded, swallowing thickly as if he was only now realizing what he was about to get into, “I can do that.”</p><p>“Some basic rules: You may prepare yourself, but not touch yourself to completion. You may call me Felix outside of sessions, but only Sir within them. And, lastly,” Felix raised one of his gloved fingers for every item on the listen, thrilled to see Sylvain follow his every movement as if enthralled.</p><p>“I don’t kiss my Subs. In or out of scenes.” Felix concluded, one dark brow raising up, challenging Sylvain to even attempt to argue this point. “Do you agree to these terms?”</p><p>Sylvain looked ready to actually contest one of the points, but his mouth closed with a <em>click</em>. Very wise, Felix observed.</p><p>“Yes, I agree.” Sylvain breathed, worrying his lower lip, possibly in preparation for what he was about to ask.</p><p>“What if I want to stop? During a session.” Sylvain had indeed done his research, making Felix’s brows rise to his hairline and shoot an impressed look at Dorothea.</p><p>“There are safewords, signals we will establish that are ours and ours alone. Like this.” Felix tapped his cheek with his forefinger, as if asking for a kiss, as a demonstration.</p><p>Sylvain’s shoulders slumped into what the Dom assumed was relief and oh - they were doing this, weren’t they? Sylvain José Gautier, under his thumb. His to unravel like a knot, to bound and gag, to please and tease.</p><p>Suddenly, the desk was too much between them, once again finding himself getting up to lean against it, drawn in by Sylvain’s mere presence as he stood in front of the popstar, Sylvain’s eyes following him, <em>always</em> following him as he tipped his head up by grabbing his chin and gently swiping his gloved thumb over the soft skin there.</p><p>“You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” Felix cooed, wishing he could feel the breath from the man’s parted lips on his skin, without the restraint of the glove separating them.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Sylvain blurted, eyes blown so wide his pupil completely covered the sweet undertones of hazelnut of his iris.</p><p>∼</p><p>Felix led a curious Sylvain across the rooms reserved for him and his brother, both granting privacy for the two doms.</p><p>He stopped at the door signed with “Fraldarius, F.”, extracting a key from his pocket and turning it in the lock, motioning for Sylvain to get in.</p><p>“Undress and get on the bed.” Felix gestured to the four poster bed sitting in the middle of the room, not missing how Sylvain’s eyes got darker at the command.</p><p>He listened to Sylvain undress in the background as he examined the different kinds of ropes he could use on him, selecting something soft that wouldn’t bother Sylvain’s skin too much. He’d use something rougher once the sub got used to being tied up.</p><p>“I want to check, before we start,” Felix commented, caressing the rope with his fingertips. “Remember, I will not cease for ‘no’ or ‘stop’. You remember your safe word and signal, do you not? I want you to use them as soon as you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>Sylvain nodded, licking his lips. He was spread out on the bed, cock half hard, he seemed dazed and eager. Felix took note of that with a small smirk, he had spent the whole night slowly working the other up with small, meaningful touches in front of the club’s patreons, possessive and staking his claim on the man. Sylvain had eaten it up.</p><p>“Sit up. Arms behind your back.” Felix uncoiled the rope, wrapping one of the ends around his wrist and took his place behind Sylvain. He considered taking off his gloves, but he hadn’t missed how Sylvain’s eyes tended to stray to them.</p><p>“Good job.” He purred, watching Sylvain settle how he’d told him and feeling him shiver slightly.</p><p>Feeling reassured by how nicely Sylvain was reacting to him, Felix started working, coiling the rope around his chest in slow, practiced movements. He let his fingers graze his skin every chance he got, relishing in the way Sylvain’s breath hitched and he arched into the small touch, chasing the feeling for more.</p><p>“Eager.” Felix chuckled, testing the knot he’d just tied with a tug of his hand that made Sylvain curl back into his chest, auburn hair caressing Felix’s cheek.</p><p>He tipped Sylvain’s chin to the side, tracing his jaw with gloved fingers as he admired how the rope restricted his arms nicely behind his back and accentuated his chest, then down, down, over the patch of auburn hair and where his cock stood, precome leaking steadily from the tip just from Felix’s teasing fingers.</p><p>He hopped off the bed, pushing the redhead on the sheets and watching him scramble to keep his balance, their eyes locked in a magnetic pull that was thick in the air.</p><p>“Did you prepare like I asked you to?” Felix breathed, grabbing one of the ropes that framed his pecs, pulling him close, his words curling in the shell of Sylvain’s ear.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Sylvain rasped out, clearing his voice. His eyes widened for a second, remembering what Felix had told him during their negotiation, “I mean, yes, Sir. I did.”</p><p>Felix’s lips curled upward in the ghost of a smile, “Good.” Felix’s hand started its descent over his body, “I remember ordering not to touch yourself. Did you obey me?”</p><p>“Why should I have?” Sylvain’s head turned to the side, smirking. Bratty to a fault, he spread his legs wantonly as Felix sat between them, yet another challenge.</p><p>Sylvain was already testing his patience, that little spark of rebellion making itself known and teasing Felix, calling to him to crush it, leave Sylvain an incoherent mess, to teach him a lesson. Or make him beg for it.</p><p>“I see. So this is how it is.” Felix’s fingers traced the outline of Sylvain’s dick, watching it twitch in interest but retracting as soon as he felt Sylvain’s hips react, arching up to receive more. Felix smirked, pinning him down with his weight.</p><p>“Sir, please-” Sylvain already sounded wrecked, probably not used to being denied anything, especially pleasure. It made Felix chuckle darkly, feeling the absolute rush that was having Sylvain beg for him.</p><p>“Not yet. Misbehaving boys don’t get rewards.” Felix growled, leaning to bite at Sylvain’s lobe roughly, causing Sylvain to stutter out a small moan, “They get punished.”</p><p>Sylvain’s body was an unmarked canvas for Felix to paint on, so he got to work, lavishing his collarbones with bites and sucks that trigger more sweet, breathy sounds from the man under him. They’re low enough so that Sylvain can easily hide them, spurring Felix to work harder, bordering the line between pleasure and pain like second nature.</p><p>Then lower, onto dusky brown nipples and defined pectorals that Felix outlined with his tongue, slow, hot drags to make sure Sylvain felt them like brands on his olive skin. He enveloped one of the hardened nubs in his mouth, swirling his tongue over and under it. Sylvain seemed particularly sensitive there, pushing his chest out to goad Felix on and earning himself a bite that made his skin tingle and his mouth cry out.</p><p>He paid particular attention to his nipples until they were spit-slick and singed by bite marks, prompting Felix to sit back and admire his work for a moment, his punishment far from over. If Sylvain wanted to be bratty and act out, Felix would push him back and teach him his place.</p><p>There was now a trail of marks guiding the way down Sylvain’s body, the man in question was blissed out already, a hint of desperation in his eyes, lucid from unshed tears and his open mouth, adorned with a line of drool running to the side of it. The rope was struggling around his flexing muscles, painting a nice picture Felix wouldn’t soon forget. Sylvain’s abs were quivering from the effort of stopping himself from thrusting himself up and against Felix’s hard body over him. Felix lowered his mouth to dip his tongue in the man’s navel, feeling Sylvain choke back a moan and press his face against the sheets.</p><p>His last stop was Sylvain’s hipbone, just shy of where Sylvain wanted him most, sucking a red mark there before moving his mouth to hover on Sylvain’s hard on, thick pearls of precome already dripping from the head and onto olive skin.</p><p>“Have you learned your lesson yet, Sylvain?” Felix whispered dangerously, letting his breath ghost over the red, leaking tip of his cock as he positioned himself there.</p><p>“Yes. Sir, <em>please</em>.” It took a while for Sylvain to muster up enough energy to form a coherent reply, inducing Felix to press his toothy smirk against the side of his dick, licking up the precome gathering at the head. “I’ll be good, promise.”</p><p>Felix was not sure Sylvain could last any longer, not yet accustomed to Felix’s penchant of teasing his Subs until they could take more and more. He had been good so far, however, holding on for more than Felix had expected from someone new to the scene.</p><p>“Very well. I suppose you deserve a reward.” He slid his hand from its perch on Sylvain’s hip to his rim, circling gently and finding him pliant. Good. He could feel him clench against his finger tip, needing to be filled.</p><p>“Sylvain, color.” He requested, removing his hands from the man’s body and on the bed sheets bunched up around his sides.</p><p>“Green.” Sylvain’s voice was a little rough, but clear. His eyes were lust-filled but bright and present, confirming to Felix that he was in his right mind.</p><p>Felix began undressing, unhurriedly removing each article of clothing and letting them drop on the ground instead of folding into a neat pile like Sylvain had. He could feel the pop star's eyes on him, raking from his scarred chest and well muscled arms, toned chest and lower where a thatch of hair rested above his clit.</p><p>He let Sylvain take his indulgent look-over before joining him once again on the bed. As he leaned over to grab the lube and strap in the nightstand, Sylvain pressed his forehead against his chest, prompting Felix to check in again.</p><p>“Sylvain?” He asked, dropping the persona for a moment and stopping short of opening the drawer to gently card his fingers in auburn hair, treading carefully and keeping his touch light. He didn’t push him away.</p><p>“Keep going, it’s fine.” Sylvain murmured, shaking his head slightly. Felix could feel the movement against his pec. “Just not used to it.” He confessed, his voice was so low Felix wondered if he’d heard right.</p><p>“I know. Should I slow down?” Felix wondered, glancing down to look at him and meeting only a mop of red, dishevelled hair.</p><p>“Fuck no.” Sylvain laughed, gently nudging his calf with his foot and distancing himself so Felix could reach for the drawer once again.</p><p>From then on, it didn’t take long for Felix to put on the strap and coat his fingers with lube so he could prep him. One finger sunk to the second knuckle quite easily,a testament to the fact that Sylvain had opened himself up nicely. He would have drawn it out, teasing the other with only the single digit, but the way he was squirming and chanting <em>“Yes, fuck, there.”</em> gave him an inkling of how <em>close</em> Sylvain was, stroking up his own desire.</p><p>He plunged in a second finger along the first, scissoring them and feeling Sylvain’s walls flutter around them, his own patience drawing short while Sylvain clenched and chased Felix’s touch with a single minded desperation and stuttered, fucked out moans.</p><p>Pulling his fingers out, Felix grabbed the lube to coat his cock base to tip, twisting his wrist near the head for an added show. He raised his head to check on the other and saw Sylvain nod eagerly at him, just like the whore Felix had recently discovered he was. Utterly drooling for it.</p><p>Felix smirked, leaning over Sylvain and propping himself up on his elbows as he snapped his hips fast, once, seating himself completely. Sylvain cried out, moans mixed with something that sounded awfully close to <em>fuck</em>. He didn’t give Sylvain time to adjust, setting a punishing pace and angling his hips just <em>so</em>, hitting his sweet spot with every upstroke.</p><p>In this position, he could see how affected Sylvain was, mouth hanging open and panting, eyes squeezed shut as whimpers spilled unbidden from his lips. Felix pushed sweaty, red hair away from his forehead, watching Sylvain’s hazy eyes flutter open to look at him. His eyelashes wet from falling tears. It was enough to stoke the fire of Felix’s desire even further, heat gathering low in his abdomen.</p><p>“Sir, I’m close.” Sylvain mewled, wrapping his legs around Felix’s hips and raising his own so he could meet every thrust and fuck himself on the strap.</p><p>Felis stopped moving then, eliciting a noise of complaint from Sylvain. He chuckled, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, the new rhythm didn’t allow the base of the strap to press deliciously against his clit anymore, but Felix didn’t mind, favoring the popstar’s pleasure over his for the moment. He pressed in, grinding against Sylvain’s prostate once, twice, until Sylvain trembled and gasped, arching his back as he came.</p><p>It was a beautiful sight, Sylvain’s blissed out face as he melted against the sheets. Felix finally understood why millions of people bought tickets just to watch him perform on a stage. He was a work of art and Felix had ruined him like this, relaxed and fucked into compliance.</p><p>Felix observed as Sylvain’s cock dribbled with come, wrapping his fingers around it to coax his orgasm longer until the man under him tried to squirm away.</p><p>Satisfied with himself, Felix unbuckled the strap and pushed it away, circling his clit with his fingers as he looked at Sylvain’s figure spread out on his bed, orgasm drunk. He soon followed, the pressure and desire finally dissolving into shockwaves.</p><p>While Sylvain regained his breath, Felix undid his careful ropework, massaging the sore muscles with gentle hands and touches until he felt the tension release. The rope had left some marks thanks to Sylvain fighting against it, red enough to need salve.</p><p>“Wait here.” Felix ordered, as if Sylvain was in any capacity, either mental or physical to get up and leave.</p><p>The ensuite bathroom was small and sparse, equipped with the bare necessities and a first aid kit. He took care of himself before grabbing the salve from the kit and wetting a towel to clean up Sylvain.</p><p>“Thanks.” Sylvain mumbled while Felix wiped away the come from his abdomen and set to rub the salve on the worst of the marks. Maybe it was Felix’s impression but he seemed...sheepish? Embarrassed? Almost as if he wasn’t used to partners taking care of him.</p><p>They settled close together, Sylvain’s head on Felix’s chest in an uncharacteristic show of intimacy as they both stepped out of their roles. Felix found he didn’t mind, especially when Sylvain buried his hand in his hair, running his fingers over Felix’s undercut.</p><p>“I’m glad you gave me a second chance, you know. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.” Sylvain whispered absent-mindedly, lost in the task of touching as much of Felix’s hair as he could.</p><p>Felix laughed tiredly, jolting Sylvain and making him smile as well. Maybe it’d work out. Maybe Sylvain would be a good fit for him.</p><p>∼</p><p>Working in the family law firm meant that he could not escape his brother’s meddling, so when he heard obnoxious knocking at his door he sighed, looked at the line of text of the contract he was working on his computer with a blank expression, and sighed again.</p><p>“Come in, Glenn.” He called to the door, abandoning all pretense he would escape from the following conversation unscathed.</p><p>“Hello to you, my sweet, adorable little brother.” Glenn entered the office with a flourish, two cups of coffee balancing in his hands as he kicked the door open. Felix grunted in protest at the slam.</p><p>“What’s this?” Felix asked, sniffing at the coffee Glenn offered him as if he could smell some kind of poison. There was just the rich smell of the dark roast Felix loved. Ah, a bribe of some sort, then.</p><p>“Coffee.” Glenn replied, smiling faintly with a hint of teeth. “And you owe me fifty bucks, you fucking <em>bitch. </em>I lost a bet because of you.”</p><p>“What kind of bet?” Felix sipped at his coffee, feigning innocence. To be fair, Glenn needed to stop betting with Dorothea. He’d escape with a fuller wallet.</p><p>“Over Sylvain. That he was too straight to actually agree on being your Sub. I lost so now you owe me.” Glenn muttered, sitting on the chair on the other side of the desk and propping his feet on the wooden surface. Felix pushed his feet off.</p><p>“Oh, that man is definitely not straight anymore.” Felix commented, laughing. Glenn glared at him and grabbed the nearest pen to throw at his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!! Please let me know if you feel like I forgot to tag anything!<br/>Thank you Mel for helping me get unstuck &lt;3 and of course, thanks Grace, Mimi and Ash for betaing!!</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada">twitter</a> :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! Thank you for joining me in yet another attempt at a AU! I will try to update every week!!</p><p>Also I feel like I should warn everyone that I'm mostly spitballing and taking information for this fic from friends who are in the scene and internet so this is fic is not 100% accurate. Duh lol</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada">Twitter</a>! Come scream with me about Sylvix!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>